yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Students/@comment-30323320-20161025210128
Hey people, I had nothing to do so I imagined a height chart with all the NPCs, I classed them by gender and by comparing their height to Ayano's. ~ FEMALE STUDENTS ~ Female students shorter than Ayano : - Koharu Hinata : 5'3" ~ 5'3.5" (She's roughly the same age as Ayano, and I think she'd be slighty smaller than her) - Oka Ruto : 5'0" ~ 5'1" (I believe Oka Ruto is really small-framed, I see her somehow trapped in a prepubescent girl body, so she would look really young, despite being around 18 and she'd be easily the shortest student in Akademi High School) - Midori Gurin : 5'2" ~ 5'3" (I find Midori adorable, and something tells me that she would be significantly smaller than Ayano, between 5'2" and 5'3") - Musume Ronshaku : 5'2" ~ 5'3" (She's the perfect obnoxious brat, and her being shorter than Ayano would add to the "brat" effect and the pride she has to compensate her relative short height) - Yui Rio : 5'2" (She's the evil baby (lol) and her being shorter than Ayano would remind that she's still childish. Moreover, she's very flat-chested and she's probably a late bloomer (she belongs to the youngest students, she's around 16) so she still has a few inches to get) - Info-chan : 5'3" (She'd be slightly shorter than Ayano, nothing particular to add) Female students as tall as Ayano : - Inkyu Basu : 5'4" (The youngest sister would be as tall as Ayano, and Inkyu would remain shorter than her older sister, Sakyu) - Kokuma Jutsu : 5'4" (I have nothing particular to say, her being average-sized and as tall as Ayano would suit her very well) - Osana Najimi : 5'4" (First rival, as tall as Ayano, quite ideal, right ?) - Shima Shita : 5'4.5" (Actually, she'd be very slightly taller than Ayano, but the height difference isn't noticeable so yeah we can consider her being as tall as Ayano. I believe Shima would grow taller as she ages though) - Yuna Hina : 5'4" (For some reason, I think that her being 5'4" so as tall as Ayano would perfectly suit her, she's still around 16 though so maybe she'll grow taller than Ayano by half an inch or so) Female students taller than Ayano : - Kokona Haruka : 5'7" (Kokona would have everything of a full grown woman and she'd look significantly older than she really is and taller next to her friends) - Kuu Dere : 5'6.5" ~ 5'7" (I believe Kuu's very discreet personality wouldn't match her body, being taller than the average female student at Akademi High School and having a body shape of an average woman in her early 20s) - Mai Waifu : 5'5" ~ 5'6" (Mai Waifu !! <3, that height would suit her perfectly !) - Mei Mio : 5'5" ~ 5'5.5" (She'd be significantly taller than Ayano, because I feel like it would suit her) - Mina Rai : 5'8" ~ 5'8.5" (She'd totally fit the tall athetc girl type, being the tallest girl in Akademi High School despite being only around 17) - Pippi Osu : 5'5" (She'd be slightly taller than Ayano, not very noticeable though) - Saki Miyu : 5'6" (She'd be significantly taller than Ayano, and slightly smaller than Kokona, I think that's the best configuration for Saki's height) - Sakyu Basu : 5'6" (The oldest and the tallest of the Basu sisters, she'd be noticeably taller than Ayano) - Supana Churu : 5'5" (She'd be the tallest girl from the Occult Club and slightly taller than Ayano) ~ MALE STUDENTS ~ Male students shorter than Ayano : - Juku Ren : 5'2" ~ 5'2.5" (I see Juku as a late bloomer who hasn't gone through middle states of puberty yet while he's around 16 so he'd be the shortest male student in Akademi High School, he'd have a big growth spurt during his first year in Akademi High School and he'd catch up his Martial Art Club male friends by at least 4.5 inches) Male students taller than Ayano : - Budo Masuta : 5'11" (He always has had a healthy lifestyle, thus he's tall and strong, much taller than Ayano) - Chojo Tekina : 5'9" (He'd be much taller than Ayano and quite slim) - Daku Atsu : 5'6" (He'd be significantly taller than Ayano, he hasn't finished to grow yet, as he's only around 16) - Haruto Yuto : 5'7" ~ 5'7.5" (He'd be taller than Ayano, he still has a few inches to get, as he's only around 16, he's around the same height as Hayato)) - Hayato Haruki : 5'7" ~ 5'7.5" (He'd be taller than Ayano, it's likely that he has almost finished to grow, he's around the same height as Haruto) - Riku Soma : 5'6.5" ~ 5'7" (He'd be somehow small next to his friends, as he's already 18 and has finished to grow, he'll end up smaller than most of them, he's as tall as Kokona maybe even slightly smaller) - Ryusei Koki : 6'0" ~ 6'1" (Ryusei comes from a very tall family so he inherited his height from his parents and he hasn't finished to grow yet, he's only 17 : he'll probably be by far the tallest student in Akademi High School) - Ryuto Ippongo : 5'8" ~ 5'9" (Ryuto would be taller than Ayano and he'd have finished to grow) - Senpai : 5'9" (Senpai would be slightly taller than average for a male student) - Shin Higaku : 5'8" (Shin would be average-sized for a male student) - Sho Kunin : 5'8.5" ~ 5'9" (He'd be slightly taller than his sidekick : Mina Rai) - Sora Sosuke : 5'8" (Sora would be average-sized for a male student) - Sota Yuki : 5'4.5" ~ 5.5" (The shortest of the Male Rainbow 6 : however, he has just started his growth spurt and will grow a lot during his first year in Akademi High School) Please tell what do you think, would this be accurate if there was different heights inplemented in Yandere Simulator ? ^o^